kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Satoru123/The Moon Crest
The Moon Crest The Moon Crest was an idea I came up as I found out my writing ability. Starting at 10 years old I intended for it to be with Disney characters, but because I was young and didn't understand much, momma warned me about plagiarism, and how I could be jailed for it, so the Disney version was cut. The second version turned out much better, I stuck with Malcolm and Martha (which were mice similar to Mickey and Minnie). I had trouble coming up with ideas for the Moon Crest characters, I was thinking of a boy, who girls would swoon over, I thought the name Kyle, which was good. Kyle was actually unveiled in the unfinished book: Kids Quest: Surfing through Cyberspace. However I needed a unique name that only certain people knew. At first the name "Savrio Natara" stuck with me for a bit, then I thought it was kinda stupid so something that sounded somewhat similar; than I thought "Satoru" had a nice ring to it. So I kept the last name and swapped out the first name. Originally The Moon Crest Series was supposed to jump every two years. Characters Kyle (Satoru Natara): An ex-prince of Darkness on the run from the Core of Darkness; due to a grave illness when he was born he was infused with the infamous destructive wolf spirit known as Akela (making him half-wolf). At eleven years old, he faced great turmoil when his mother Maria supposedly died. Thanks to his older brother Zane he was saved from the darkness, only at the price of losing his royalty status along most of his memory and powers. He currently resides in Los Angeles working as a spy. He's as brave as he is handsome or so most girls say. The Moon Crest: 14 years old. The Moon Crest 2: 16 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 17 years old Jay-lo: Kyle's younger foster brother, he mostly has the personality as an average boy should. Though usually calm and cool, he does have a bit of an anger problem. He currently works for a secret spy association. Later in the stories he owns a powerful weapon currently known as an arrow-blade. The Moon Crest: 12 years old. In the Moon Crest 2: 14 years old and in The Moon Crest 3: 16 years old. Malcolm: He lives a good life despite facing abuse from his father when he was little. He enjoys spending time with Martha and his kids. He is a gentle spirit and a pacifist who tries to see the good in everything and everyone, and believes retaliation should never be used unless as a last resort. Nevertheless, aides his friends and allies in fending off darkness and sin. He's also happens to be a pastor and organist of his own church and head of United Praise Ministries. Aside from this, he teaches his son Matthew in the ways of the warrior. Martha: Malcolm's wife, a pianist in her church and Vice President of UPM. She has magic powers, but due to her religion's customs she is strictly forbidden to use them unless she absolutely has to. She's been with Malcolm through thick and thin and enjoys spending time with him and her kids, and teaching her daughter Molly in the ways of magic. Elizabeth (Luna): Kyle's guardian, and his ex-girlfriend. She loves Kyle to death and tries to keep him safe from harm, even going as far as confronting him and discouraging him from soughting revenge against his father. She often tries her best to keep Kyle safe from the dark influences that plague his heart. She and Kyle are no longer together, but she regrets leaving him. Lucky for her, Axiré and Luna end up together in the Series. The Moon Crest: 15 years old. The Moon Crest 2: 17 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 19 years old. Rosal/Rose: A pair of twins from the esteemed Taiyou Clan. After losing their parents in a fire, Rosal feared that it was an intended assassination toward his sister Rose who is the Princess of Light. To prevent this, Rosal bonded Rose's soul to his body, in hopes the enemy wouldn't attack them again. Even so, Rose still hopes one day she is able to walks the street in her own body. Rosal works at Kyle's school under the alias Mark Moto, a volunteer student teacher as despite his age. Rosal is the leader of the Core of Light in charge of informing his sister of any activity involving the CoD. The Moon Crest: 16 years old. The Moon Crest 2: 18 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 20 years old. Zane: No. 4 of the Core of Light, Kyle's older brother. He like Kyle, harbors a very powerful spirit which is a tiger. Due to his tiger spirit Shere's Solar Affinity (opposing Akela's Lunar Affinity), Zane destroyed all traces of darkness when he became a member of the Core of Light to increase his power. He is a very serious fellow who seems to only put his work before anything else; but truth be told, his religion, family, and friends are equally important. He currently works under the direction of Rosal. The Moon Crest: 17 years old. The Moon Crest 2: 19 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 21 years old. Katrina: Kyle's and Jay-lo's older sister. Though she has a minor part in the series, she holds the role of the top agent in the S.S.A. In the Moon Crest: she is held as a prisoner in Vengeful Stronghold along with her parents and Jay-lo. The Moon Crest: 15 years old. The Moon Crest 2: 17 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 19 years old Sarah: A girl who moved to L.A. from France. She met Kyle on Valentine's Day, and fell in love with him. Now she claims him as her boyfriend, which greatly annoys Kyle. She is very brave, however when Kyle ignores her, she can lose her composure at times. Even so, she can't help being in love with Kyle and always tries to have his back despite Kyle's aloofness frustrating her. Works as an S.S.A. Agent. The Moon Crest: 14 years old, The Moon Crest 2: 16 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 17 years old. Mariah: The younger of the Hino twins, and one of Jay-lo's girlfriends. She acts as the gentle, compassionate, kind-hearted side of the coin. She has psychic powers, but is reluctant to use them, unless she absolutely has to. Also acts as head nurse in the medical wing at J.T. Prep. The Moon Crest 1: 13 years old The Moon 2: 15 years old. The Moon Crest 3: 17 years old. Keyla: The older of the Hino twins, who later becomes one of Jay-lo's girlfriends in the series. She acts as the courageous, confident, tomboyish side of the coin. She acts as Kyle's guardians and protects his heart from dark forces. She may be a tomboy, but knows when it's time to act like a proper young lady. Works alongside Rosal and aids Mariah. (Same age as Mariah.) Setona "Seto" Xavier: A young man gifted with powers over the psychic arts. He seems to be analyzing everybody and everything. He strides to be the most powerful psychic on the planet. While he is usually cool and calm, due to hardships as a child, he constantly wonders about who he is and why the world is so cruel. For the most part, this has driven him to be pessimistic, cynical, and cold hearted. In later titles, he has turned to the darkside and joined the Core of Darkness in furthering their goals and is in constant conflict with The Hino Twins because of this. The Moon Crest 1: 14 years old, The Moon Crest 2: 16 years old, The Moon Crest 3: 17-18 years old. Dark Kyle (Known as "Axiré" in later titles): A manifestation of Kyle's negativity used to fuse with Kyle so he could get Akela. Burdened by Kyle's claiming he wasn't real, he sought to destroy Kyle in order to prove himself. He is said to hold most of the memories of Kyle's past. Because of this, he is proven to be quite fond of Luna and vowed to kill anyone who threatens her. In The Moon Crest 2, he is then reawakened by Kexan and enlisted into the Core of Darkness. He worked as No. 13 the Core of Darkness under the alias "Axiré", but betrayed them shortly afterward clearly stating he was free to "be his own person" and he was sick of playing the part of the puppet. Now he's considered to be an ally of Kyle, but still struggles between good and evil. (Same age as Kyle.) Core of Darkness: The Primary antagonists of the Moon Crest Series. They work to destroy anything in their way, and cause misery for others though their real agendas are hidden in secrecy. They want Kyle to reclaim his role as the Prince of Darkness again and will do anything to get him back even if by force. Core of Light: The Antipode to the Core of Darkness. They work to keep dark forces in their place and keep order between the worlds. © 2006, All rights reserved. Category:Blog posts